


Surface Tale

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Sans Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has finally done it.<br/>They had made it to the surface with no dust on their hands.<br/>They were finally free.<br/>However, what happens when they reach the surface?<br/>Will sans ever forgive them?<br/>What happened to Chara?<br/>Frisk was free of the Underground, but were they free of their sins crawling on their back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Tale

**Chapter 1: True Pacifist:**

     “Oh my…” Toriel said just above a whisper as she stared in awe at the sun.

     “Isn’t it beautiful everyone?” Asgore, the king of all monsters said.

     “Wow… It’s e-even better than on TV! Way better! Better than I ever imagined!” Alphys, the royal scientist exclaimed.

 

    Frisk couldn’t believe it. They had actually done it. After all this time, the monsters were finally free from the Underground. They would finally be rid of Chara and Flowey had experienced love again. Not L.O.V.E but actual love and compassion.

   It was hard to believe that once upon a time, they had killed everyone that was now standing here. They cringed slightly thinking about it. “The power went to my head” Frisk said to herself for about the millionth time “That wasn’t me”.

   Frisk looked at her friends and smiled. They were all so happy. “How could I have ever considered taking their lives?” Frisk asked herself. No, she had to stop thinking about that. Everyone was happy now, and that’s all that mattered. No one remembered anything this was something that was exclusively in Frisk and Chara’s memory.

   “Frisk,” Undyne said, pulling Frisk out of their thoughts “you LIVE with this!?”

   Frisk giggled at Undyne’s usual enthusiasm over everything and nodded with a smile. Leave it to her friends to cheer her up! “The sunlight is so nice!” Undyne shouted, grabbing Frisk and spinning around resulting in Frisk bursting into hysterical laughter. “and the air is so fresh!” Undyne said as she set Frisk down “I really feel alive!.”

   “HEY SANS?” Papyrus shouted, as usual. “WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?”.

   Frisk looked over at Sans and noticed he seemed a little distracted. She nudged him and his eyes shot open and for a split second his eye glowed an eerily familiar blue. It was only for a split second, but Frisk noticed.

   “we call that the sun, my friend.” Sans said in his usual laid back tone.

   “THAT’S THE SUN!?” Papyrus shouted in response, somehow exceeding his usual volume. “WOWIE! I CAN’T BELIVE I’M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!”

   Frisk giggled at Papyrus’ antics but that happiness was short lived. Frisk felt a tug on their shirt and looked behind Toriel to see sans looking at them. As soon as he saw that Frisk was looking at him he pointed towards the Underground. Did he want her to follow him?

   Frisk was once again pulled out of her thoughts by Asgore’s voice. “Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?” What? Asgore was asking her, an 11 year old child no less, to be the ambassador to their entire race? Frisk was both flattered and shocked. They decided to accept the offer.

   “YEAH!” Papyrus shouted enthusiastically “FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!” “AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE BEST MASCOT!” the only thing Frisk could think about this was that this wasn’t going to end well. “I’LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!” and there it was!

   “welp.” sans said “someone’s gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys.” and with that sans turned towards the Underground and started to leave. When he noticed Frisk wasn’t following him he turned his head and said “aren’t you coming kid?”. Frisk gulped but nodded and ran over to follow sans.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

   As soon as they were out of the others sight, sans grabbed Frisk’s wrist and sped up, dropping the smile. Sans kept walking. He walked through the throne room, he walked through the hallway, he walked until they reached Judgment hall. Upon reaching Judgment hall, Frisk struggled against their instincts to not try to run.

   It must have showed on their face though, because sans’ turned to look at Frisk.

   “so, kid.” He began “you managed to save everyone. good for you.”

   Frisk was feeling extremely uneasy.

   “but there are a few things that need to be cleared up between us two before we can be actual friends,” Frisk had to bite back a scream at his tone of voice that was causing so many unpleasant memories to come rushing forward “got it?” he asked.

   Frisk was now shaking in fear. “everyone else see’s you as this perfect pacifist child” he continued looking away from Frisk and saying ‘pacifist’ as if it was an insult. “but me?” he said turning to look at Frisk with black eye sockets. “I KNOW BETTER.”

   Frisk didn’t even bother to suppress the scream this time. At her scream, sans’s usual smirk reappeared. “kid, no need to worry, ‘kay?” he said “if you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to fear.” At that Frisk started to sob.

   Sans proceeded to reach out a hand and pull out her soul. Her soul was red for determination, as usual, but something was off. A large portion of her soul was completely black.

   Sans made a noise of interest meanwhile, Frisk was stunned into silence. When had that happened?

   Sans pushed Frisk’s soul back into her body. “it seems that it wasn’t your fault kid.” With those words, he was smiling again. “so that’s the good news, bad news is you kinda have a ghost that has settled into your soul”

   Frisk faked shock but they knew that. What scared them was that Chara was still in their soul. “look, kiddo.” Sans said, scratching the back of his skull. “I’m real sorry for scaring ya like that”

    Frisk froze. If they were to reveal that they knew about Chara, they would have sans demand an explanation. What sans’ didn’t know, couldn’t hurt him, right?

   Frisk ran forward and hugged him. Sans was shocked for a moment, but then hugged them back. When Frisk pulled back, they found that they were back on the cliff. It was just the two of them there.

   “Or so you think~” giggled a shadow, watching from where the barrier used to stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> There is also a comic version of this story!  
> Here's the link to the comic: http://surfacetalecattyclaws.tumblr.com/  
> Again, thanks for spending time reading this!  
> Any Kudos and/or comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
